Poeci do publiczności
Z pokorą nasze pochylamy głowy Przed twoim sądem, o publiko gniewna! Bo chociaż wyrok bezwzględnie surowy, Jednak jest słusznym w gruncie, to rzecz pewna; I przyznać musim, że nasz chór harfowy I nasza nuta szpitalno-cerkiewna Z całym przyborem schorzałej fantazji Jest dziś najgorszym rodzajem inwazji. Po zgasłych wieszczach w ręce słabe, drżące, Wzięliśmy lutnie, w których pieśń czarowna Spoczywa w tonów ubrana tysiące, Boleścią całych pokoleń wymowna. Smutno nam słyszeć te echa mdlejące, Smutno nam wiedzieć, że ta moc cudowna, Potrząsająca niegdyś ludzi tłumem Niezrozumiałym stała się dziś szumem. Straszno nam strun tych dotykać natchnionych, Co się prężyły jako serca żywe, Co miały siłę rozbudzać uśpionych I smagać biczem umysły leniwe; Straszno nam stanąć wobec tych zniknionych, Rozrzucających piękności prawdziwe, I pieśń podnosić wśród gawiedzi syków, Pieśń przygnębionych wstydem niewolników. Znamy swą niemoc, węża, co nas dławi I opasuje w swe skręty potworne; Znamy ten obłęd, co nas z wolna trawi I z piersi dźwięki dobywa niesforne; Wiemy, że śmieszni jesteśmy, choć łzawi, I tak bezkształtni, jako mgły wieczorne, Ale uznając wszystkie nasze winy, Chcemy wam złego odsłonić przyczyny. Jesteśmy dziećmi wieku bez miłości, Wieku bez marzeń, złudzeń i zachwytu, Obojętnego na widok piękności, A więdnącego z nudy i przesytu, Wieku, co wczesnej doczekał starości, Sam podkopawszy prawa swego bytu, Wieku, co siły strwonił i nadużył, Nic nie postawił, chociaż wszystko zburzył. Wzrośliśmy także wśród dziwnego świata, Co się zapału i uniesień wstydzi, Co każdym wzniosłym uczuciem pomiata, I wszędzie szuka śmieszności i szydzi; Bawi go jeszcze arlekińska szata, Lecz ani kocha, ani nienawidzi!... I to jest nasze największe przekleństwo: Otaczające nas dziś społeczeństwo! Jego bezduszna, chłodna atmosfera Już od kolebki duszę nam otacza, Dziewiczą barwę szyderstwem z niej ściera, Żadnej świętości marzeń nie przebacza; Nic więc dziwnego, że ogień zamiera, Że się fantazja krzywi i wypacza, Bo tam, gdzie w sercach bezmyślność i bierność, Krzewić się może jedna tylko mierność. Każda epoka, co ze swego łona Wydała pieśni potężnej olbrzyma, Nosiła wyższej idei znamiona, Pewien wzór piękna mając przed oczyma, I sama była miłością natchniona, Drżąca jak lutnia, którą śpiewak trzyma, I on dlatego wielkim być nie przestał, Że miał słuchaczów serca za piedestał. On zbierał tylko marzenia tęczowe, Które duch ludu z piersi swej wysnuwał, Tylko im polot dawał i wymowę, Ujmował w kształty i w przyszłość posuwał; Więc kiedy stworzył potężną budowę, Każdy jej wielkość i prawdę odczuwał, Bo znalazł wszystko tam ubrane w ciało, Co w jego piersi niewyraźne tlało. Potrzeba było młodzieńczego wieku, Pełnego ognia, wrażeń i prostoty, Wykarmionego na cudownym mleku, Zbrojnego w wszystkie bohaterskie cnoty; Potrzeba było, ażeby w człowieku Wykwitła siła nadziemskiej istoty, Co dumnym czynem w niebiosa się wdziera, Ażeby wydać ślepego Homera! Potrzeba było dla niego tych czasów, W których lud cały w pieśni rozkochany Słuchał jej chciwie wśród laurowych lasów I uzupełniał wątek podsłuchany. I kiedy z długich pokoleń zapasów Snuł się poemat wielki, niezrównany. I gdy bohater i twórca rapsodu Zarówno byli chlubą dla narodu!... I zawsze w wieków minionym pochodzie Z duchem społeczeństw szli śpiewacy w parze; Co zakwitało w ludzkości ogrodzie, To pieśń na swoje przeniosła ołtarze. Grek hołdujący jasnych bóstw urodzie Znalazł swój liryzm pieszczony w Pindarze, A ile ognia tlało w jego łonie, Tyle rozkosznych brzmień w Anakreonie. Tak samo znowu, gdy po nocy długiej Świat się odmłodził wiarą i krwią nową, Gdy barbarzyńskiej ciosami maczugi Zgruchotał całą przeszłość posągową, Kiedy cudownie odżył po raz drugi, Z całą fantazją świeżą, silną, zdrową, Zaraz zaświecił podwójnym brylantem, Wdzięcznym Petrarką i surowym Dantem. Szekspir, gdy stanął na dramatu szczycie, Miał pod nogami wielką ludzi wrzawę, Wybuchające namiętnością życie, Wielkie gonitwy o miłość i sławę. A Goethe zastał myśl ludzką w rozkwicie, Po złote runo wolności wyprawę, Żądzę ziszczenia ideałów szczytnych I uwielbienie wzorów starożytnych. Lecz dziś gdzie znaleźć jaki sztandar wielki, Który by porwał małoduszne zgraje? Wszechwładnej niegdyś cudów rodzicielki: Młodzieńczej wiary - świat już nie wyznaje; Nikt się nie zwraca do tej karmicielki, Co sercom ludzkim wieczną młodość daje, I nie zostało nic z anielskich wizji, Prócz niedowiarstwa albo hipokryzji. Piętrzą się jeszcze gotyckie świątynie I wieżycami pną się między chmury, I dym kadzideł jeszcze w niebo płynie, I lud się modli zimny i ponury; Lecz nad tym jękiem, co bez echa ginie, Nie ulatuje anioł srebrnopióry I w chore serca pociechy nie leje, I chłód śmiertelny z ciemnej nawy wieje... Zabrakło wiary, zabrakło płomienia, Który ożywiał niegdyś mężów dawnych, Zabrakło cudów, zbrakło pokolenia, Co cud mieściło w piersiach w stal oprawnych; Dzisiaj choć widzi m smutne poświęcenia, Choć widzi m ludzi krwią swą marnotrawnych, Przecież to wszystko tak marnie opada Jak kwiat, któremu wnętrze robak zjada. Miłość ojczyzny?... Ta dziś pustym dźwiękiem, Co nie brzmi wcale albo brzmi szaleństwem; Nasi mężowie śpiąc na łożu miękkiem, Biją w dzwon trwogi przed niebezpieczeństwem, Gdy kto ten wyraz powie z cichym jękiem, I obrzucają swój naród przekleństwem Za to, że śmiał się targnąć na kajdany I drgnął na chwilę własną krwią oblany. Miłość ojczyzny! To przedmiot zużyty I pogrzebany z poległym rycerstwem, Starannie w trumnie gwoździami przybity I przytrzaśnięty pleśnią i szyderstwem, A nad nim klęczy postać jezuity, Co umarłego gorszy się kacerstwcm I lud poucza, że modna pobożność - Tę ziemską miłość uważa za zdrożność. Miłość ojczyzny!... Staroświeckie tema I rdzą grobowca zgryzione ze szczętem, Zewsząd mu krzyczą wielkie anatema, Pokryte słodkim świętoszków lamentem; Więc żeby wznawiać rzeczy, których nie ma, Trza być półgłówkiem albo też studentem I z Don Kiszotem błądzić po manowcach, By kruszyć kopie na spłoszonych owcach. A dziś podobna marzeń wybujałość Jest w naszym świecie wielce karygodną, Nasze powagi widzą w tym zuchwałość, Która być może w straszne skutki płodną; Przyznają wtedy pieśni doskonałość, Gdy jest jak oni bezbarwną i chłodną, I tak strzyżoną, jakby ogród włoski, Mając ucięte i myśli, i głoski. Więc nie dziw, że nikt ręką swą nie sięga Po ten skarb w lutni ukryty ojczystej; Dla martwych widzów - martwa to potęga, I może kruszyć tylko pierś lutnisty, I stać zamkniętą, jak ta czarów księga, Przez długie wieki w ciszy uroczystej, Póki epoka nie nadejdzie nowa, Godna odczytać jej cudowne słowa. Cóż więcej znaleźć?... Sława?... tej nie mamy, Wszyscy mniej więcej jesteśmy niesławni I nosim znaczne na honorze plamy; Pod każdym względem zawsze niepoprawni, O czystą wielkość zwykle mało dbamy I wtenczas właśnie jesteśmy zabawni, Gdy się stroimy w kawałek łachmanu, Co się nazywa dziś rozumem stanu. Ten rozum stanu -wynalazek złoty! Lepszy niż jaki płaszcz nieprzemakalny; Pod nim bezpiecznie można szydzić z cnoty I podkopywać przesąd idealny, Można ojczyźnie różne czynić psoty I łuk w nagrodę dostać tryumfalny, Bo on zasłonić zdoła każdą sprzeczność, Wszelki egoizm, wszelką niedorzeczność. Istny talizman, który dobre wróżki Roznoszą same jako płód krajowy I polskiej szlachcie kładą pod poduszki, A ta się naraz budząc z bólem głowy, Na suchych wierzbach umie szczepić gruszki I cycerońskiej nabiera wymowy. Tak więc bez pracy, nauk i zachodu Kraj się zapełnia gwiazdami narodu. Przedmiot gotowy dla wieszczów przyszłości, Będzie go można w gładkie rymy włożyć I parafialne pozbierać wielkości, I epopeję narodową stworzyć, Co pozostanie Iliadą śmieszności; Lecz my nie pragniem owej chwili dożyć I wolim raczej na swych lutniach drzymać, Niż próżny pęcherz powietrzem nadymać. Cóż więc zostaje?... Pieśni erotyczne? Ale i dla tych braknie w świecie wzorów, Pogasły w piersiach ognie romantyczne, Pełne świetności i pięknych kolorów, A miłość cierpi suchoty chroniczne I potrzebuje pomocy doktorów, Co podtrzymują jej zbyt wątłe życie Przez różnych środków drastycznych użycie. Nasze anioły i nasze kobiety Są w sentymenta ubrane po kostki, Lubią poezję zajadać na wety I lubią także bawić się w miłostki. Któż by wyliczył ich wszystkie zalety? Jednej im tylko brak jeszcze drobnostki - Prawdy w uczuciu... Lecz to rzecz zbyteczna, Niemodna dzisiaj - nawet niebezpieczna... Tym, czym są teraz, nie wzniecą tej walki, Co się toczyła koło murów Troi; Żadna nie zginie z rąk swojej rywalki, Żadna się losów Julietty nie boi, Bo każda z wdziękiem norymberskiej lalki W balowej sukni na wystawie stoi I z pochyloną, rozmarzoną główką - Czeka na kupca, co płaci gotówką. A Romeowie nasi nowocześni - Są jak z żurnalu wycięte figurki; Tacy bezduszni, tacy bezcieleśni, Że z nich zaledwie zostały tużurki, Które do taktu salonowej pieśni Skaczą kadryle, walce i mazurki, Wzdychając przy tym od czasu do czasu Do diamentów, gazy i atłasu. Krew tam nie kipi purpurowym warem I nie upiększa ciał swoim szkarłatem, Zmysły namiętnym nie owiane czarem Nie zakwitają egzaltacji kwiatem; A to, co wschodzi, jest tak zwiędłem, starem, Tak ariekińskiem i tak karłowatem, Że może służyć na pastwę dewotkom, Co się pobożnym poświęcają plotkom. Ale dla pieśni nie ma tam oparcia: Tyle tam ziarna, co w pustym orzechu. Te straszne dzisiaj czułych serc rozdarcia Na drugi tydzień goją się w pośpiechu; Do tragicznego zanim przyjdzie starcia, Cała tragedia kończy się na śmiechu, Skąd i poezja nasza nosi znamię, Że jest szyderczą, gdy uczuć nie kłamie. Trudno wymagać, by na takiej roli Wytrysła natchnień prawdziwych obfitość; Trudno geniuszu żądać aureoli Tu, gdzie się tuczy sama pospolitość, I trudno miłość śpiewać wśród swawoli, Co budzi tylko wzgardę albo litość. Trudno, ach! żądać dziś Anakreona, Kiedy świat cały na bezkrwistość kona... Potrzeba śmiać się więc na równi z wami I razem z wami nad przepaścią pląsać; Potrzeba kryć się ze swoimi łzami I z własnych uczuć głośno się natrząsać, Karmić się co dzień skandalem, plotkami, Różować twarze i przechodniów kąsać, Wszystko szlachetne zdeptać, sponiewierać, Potrzeba śmiać się... śmiać się i umierać... Jeśli nas teraz potępić pragniecie, Za nasze niemoc, nasze niedołęstwo, Za rozrzucone poetyczne śmiecie, Za skoszlawione pieśni czarnoksięstwo, Godzim się na to... Potępcie, gdy chcecie; Przy was jest słuszność, przy was jest zwycięstw Lecz tę rozważcie smutną okoliczność: Tacy poeci, jaka jest publiczność! Kategoria:Adam Asnyk Kategoria:Wiersze